Happiness
by Keiko
Summary: The senshi are all grown up and most are married, but what of the Starlights? Upon accidentally returning to Earth, Seiya finds that Usagi is married with a child. In his heartbreak he finds the one who really loves him. Seiya Yaten story, but not slash
1. Happiness

Happiness  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon or any of it's characters, I'm just...borrowing them. But you're smart, and already knew that, right? I also don't own Ranma 1/2 or Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane at any age.  
  
Note: If there's really bad mistakes, it's my friend, Minako's fault. She's the one who checked it for that kind of stuff, kay? So it's not totally my fault.  
  
Major pairings: Seiya (boy type) and Yaten (girl type), Taiki and Ami  
Note on pairings: I have Seiya a boy and Yaten a girl for a reason. See, they have to be different genders for something I plan on putting in a later chaper. (No not a lemon. I could do that with them the same gender.) So don't complain to me that they're both girls or that they're both guys or something okay?  
  
  
  
~*~ Story start ~*~  
  
'I must be the happiest girl in the universe!' Usagi thought cheerfully as she walked to a school. A young girl with light brown hair and eyes ran out of the school.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" she squealed, hugging Usagi's legs.  
  
"Hello Kasumi! How is your mama?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Mommy is fine! So is Daddy! Mommy just had her baby! She's cute!" the girl, Kasumi, told her.  
  
"Not as cute as you, I'm sure!" Usagi smiled. "What's her name?"  
  
"Akane! She has black hair like Mommy and brown eyes like Daddy!"  
  
"You tell your Mommy that Chibi-Usa and I will come and see her, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Kasumi skipped off. Usagi smiled, Rei was lucky to have such a sweet daughter. Chibi-Usa walked out of the school. Usagi smiled and thought of how lucky she was too.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa squealed. Usagi picked her up in a hug.  
  
"Well, hello there my pretty little lady! Ready to go home?" Usagi smiled. Chibi-Usa nodded. The two of them began walking, hand in hand.  
  
'I hope the Starlights are as happy as we are...' Usagi thought looking at the sky.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*88*8*8*8*8*  
  
We see a girl lying face down on a bed sobbing...  
  
"Why do you love him! He only brings you pain...Why?!" she cried.  
  
In another room we see a girl looking at a picture with tears quietly streaming down her face.  
  
"Why didn't I just tell you I love you? I miss you..."  
  
Another room we see a girl crying softly...  
  
"Why? Why do you love her? She doesn't love you! Why do you let yourself suffer?!" she cried. "I'm the one who loves you!"  
  
"I would never make you cry!" the first girl and the last girl cry out in anguish. "I'm the one who loves you!"  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**8*8*  
  
"Yuuichirou?" Rei called quietly. "Is Kasumi home?"  
  
"Not yet!" ever cheerful Yuuichirou told her. Rei started to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ami said pushing her lightly back onto the pillow. "You need to rest!"  
  
"But Kasumi..." Rei protested.  
  
"Will be fine," Ami assured her. "Now rest!"  
  
Rei sighed and gave up trying to sit up. Ami and Makoto were over at her house helping out, Minako and Usagi would be coming soon. Rei's mind began to wander and she found herself wondering about the Three Lights. They hadn't seen them for a long time. Everyone missed them. Even her. Rei hoped they were happy. She knew she was!  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Maker? Where are Fighter and Healer?" Kakyuu asked the tall brunette senshi as she walked by.  
  
"Crying in their rooms..." Maker said without stopping. Kakyuu frowned, Maker had been colder than usual and Healer and Fighter had been depressed. She was worried. She went to Fighter's room and knocked.  
  
"Fighter?" she called softly.  
  
"Come in..." was the muffled reply. Kakyuu pushed the heavy door open and came in.  
  
"Fighter? What's wrong?" she asked sitting on the large bed. The form under the blankets moved. A black haired girl looked out. Tears were in her eyes and streaming down her face. Kakyuu hugged her  
  
"Nothing... " she mumbled.  
  
"Fighter please, tell me what's wrong!" Kakyuu said tears forming in her eyes. Fighter clutched Kakyuu.  
  
"I miss her!" she sobbed into her chest. "I miss her so much!"  
  
"I know...I know..." Kakyuu whispered soothingly as she stroked Fighter's long black hair. "Shh..."  
  
"Kakyuu why? Why does she love him?! Why doesn't she care for me as I care for her?!"  
  
"Shh...Fighter, dear, she was already in love...it wasn't your fault she didn't love you! She would have, but she had already found love..."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"Because fate and destiny are two cruel, harsh, unfeeling things, and both control our lives."  
  
"Then will I never find love?"  
  
"Fighter, I think that your true love is a lot closer than you think..."  
  
"What do you mean...we're all girls here in this palace..."  
  
"Maybe your destiny isn't to be Fighter, but to be Seiya..."  
  
"Kakyuu, if you mean me and you..."  
  
"I don't. Keep your eyes open Fighter. There is someone here, in this palace that can love you more than Usagi ever could have. I doubt she'll never admit it to you, so you'll have to be the one to say something to her, so wait. Wait and watch. Notice how everyone acts around you. You'll see in time."  
  
With that Kakyuu got up and left Fighter to think about what she had said. She went to see Healer again.  
  
"Can I come in?" Kakyuu quietly called outside of Healer's door. She heard a noise that sounded like a 'yes' so she went in. She sat on the bed, not moving the covers that hid the smallest girl in the palace from view.  
  
"Are you ready to admit that you care about Seiya?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"I don't," Healer said stubbornly.  
  
"Then you don't care that he's in anguish over Usagi-san?"  
  
"I could care less!"  
  
"Is that why you're crying?" Kakyuu pulled away the top part of the blankets and touched Healer's wet cheek. Healer buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Mo amay..." she mumbled.  
  
"I will not go away until you tell me that you care for Seiya or if not, what's wrong!" Kakyuu said firmly.  
  
"KAKYUU-HIME!!" Maker screamed racing into the room. "FIGHTER HAS DISAPPEARED!"  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**8*8*8*8*8**8*8*8**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Ow..." Fighter mumbled. She then realized that she was a he! She was Seiya! He looked around. The park! He was in the park in Tokyo!  
  
"Seiya?!" a girl squealed. He looked up and saw Usagi and a little girl with pink hair in a similar hairstyle. She rushed over to him.  
  
"You're all beat up!" she gasped. "What happened?!"  
  
"Mama!" the girl whined.  
  
"Chibi-Usa I'm busy!" Usagi scolded. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I was fighting a monster and Maker came and blasted it, but when she did the thing hit me with a beam of light, then next thing I know...poof! Here I am!" he told her.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa whined tugging on Usagi's skirt. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Seiya? Would you excuse me? I need to find her something to eat..." Usagi apologized.  
  
"That's okay, I'll come with you!" he offered. She helped him up. "So who is she? She looks a lot like you!"  
  
"She's my daughter, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"D-daughter?!" Seiya stuttered. "You're married?"  
  
"Yep! To Mamo-chan!"  
  
Seiya thought he was going to die...  
  
"I should go..." he whispered. "I need to contact Kakyuu..."  
  
He ran off.  
  
"Seiya! Wait!" Usagi shouted. She threw Chibi-Usa a twenty and raced off after Seiya.  
  
Chibi-Usa stared at the money then took off toward the candy store. Seiya ran until he couldn't run anymore. He sat down in some bushes and tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi ran past his hiding spot. "Seiya? Where are you!?"  
  
For a while he sat and cried and cried. After about an hour Seiya felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up into two shining green eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Healer whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here..." Seiya asked quietly.  
  
"I'm here to find you...are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Seiya pulled away from Healer's small hand.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Odango is married, and...and she has a...a d-daughter..." Seiya choked on his words and he began to cry. Healer wrapped her slender arms around him and pulled him close.  
  
"Don't cry..." she whispered. He grabbed her around the waist and cried into her chest.  
  
"But, Healer, she was my only love!" he sobbed as she stroked his hair. "What if I never find love again?!"  
  
"You will...you will..." Healer whispered soothingly.  
  
"But how could anyone love me..."  
  
"Very easily..."  
  
Seiya looked up at her in surprise. Her cold eyes were soft and comforting, a slight smile hung on her lips, her face looked soft and beautiful, but it radiated sadness.  
  
"What's wrong Healer?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Aishiteru Seiya...that's what's wrong...aishiteru..."  
  
"What did you say...?!"  
  
"Aishiteru Sei-chan..."  
  
"Ai-aishiteru, Healer..."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I do..."  
  
"Sei-chan!" Healer flung herself at Seiya and hugged him and kissed his face. "Aishiteru! I love you so much!"  
  
"Aishiteru!" Seiya kissed Healer on the tip of her nose. Soon they were kissing each other's faces and telling each other that they were sorry for all the things they had done to hurt each other, and telling the other how much they loved them.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" a voice gasped. They looked up and saw Taiki. They blushed.  
  
"I-it's okay!" Seiya said, blushing. "Why are you back?!"  
  
"You two didn't show up, so I was sent to find you and to see Ami."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Have you seen Rei's daughters? They're so cute!" Taiki smiled. "Well I'm going to go tell the inners about this! Ja ne!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Seiya and Healer screamed in unison. They heard Taiki snicker.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Seiya asked, Healer nodded. She transformed into Yaten, only still a girl.  
  
"Let's go!" she said. They followed him to the shrine where a senshi meeting was at hand.  
  
"HI!" Seiya yelled racing up to the group. Yaten came, never speeding up from her lazy walk.  
  
"Why did you run off before?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"No reason!" Seiya grinned. He turned to Chibi-Usa. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very pretty lady? Because you are! One of the most lovely ladies I've ever seen, just like your mom!"  
  
Chibi-Usa beamed and Usagi blushed.  
  
"He called me a lady!" she squealed to Usagi.  
  
"Well would you rather be a lady or a princess?" Usagi asked. "To Mamo-chan you're a little princess to Seiya you're a lady."  
  
"Since I'm obviously both, why worry?" Chibi-Usa grinned. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Rei, I've heard of your daughters so where are they?" Seiya asked politely.  
  
"Right here!" Yuuichirou said bringing up a black haired baby girl. A girl with long light brown hair and a slightly younger girl with short dark brown hair were behind him.  
  
"She's so cute!" Yaten squealed. The inners looked at her strange as Yuuichirou handed her the baby and she proceeded to comment on everything, how cute she was, her tiny nose, her little hands...etc....  
  
"Does he always act this way around babies?" Makoto whispered to Seiya.  
  
"I don't think she's ever seen a baby!" Seiya told her.  
  
"Oh!" Makoto said. She told that to Ami who told Minako who told Rei who told Usagi.  
  
"Have you ever seen a baby?" Usagi asked. Yaten shook her head, still looking at Akane with wonder.  
  
"Hey! Did you say 'she'?" Makoto whispered to Seiya. He nodded. "That might be part of it too! Girls love babies!"  
  
"Oh?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yep!" Makoto smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Yaten said kneeling down in front of Kasumi and the other girl. "And who are these little angels?"  
"Ahm Nabiki..." the girl with shorter hair said shyly.  
  
"I'm Kasumi!" the other said. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Yaten!" she told her. "It's very nice to meet you! I don't often meet angels!"  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi smiled brightly.  
  
"I thought you hated kids!" Taiki said.  
  
"I do!" Yaten smiled. "But all I see here are angels and lovely ladies!"  
  
Chibi-Usa, Nabiki, and Kasumi beamed, even little Akane seemed happy. Yaten handed Akane back to Yuuichirou and began to play with Chibi-Usa, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Later, after a dinner prepared by Makoto everyone headed home.  
  
"I like Yaten!" Kasumi told Rei after everyone was gone. "She was really nice!"  
  
"Mmhmm!" Nabiki agreed quietly.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time today!" Rei smiled. The girls smiled at her.  
  
"Seiya was cool too!"  
  
"Mmhmm!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
"Mama?" Chibi-Usa said to Usagi.  
  
"What, princess?" Usagi answered.  
  
"I liked Seiya and Yaten! They were so cool! Nice too! How did you know them?"  
  
"Well, you know how I'm Sailor Moon and Rei is Sailor Mars and so on? Yaten is Sailor StarHealer, and Seiya is Sailor StarFighter!"  
  
"So they're senshi just like us?!"  
  
"Yep! Taiki is too! He's Sailor StarMaker!"  
  
"Wow! That's cool!"  
  
"You and Kasumi will be senshi soon too!"  
  
"Really? Will Nabiki, Akiko and Akane?"  
  
"When they're older!"  
  
"Kewl!"  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
"Tomorrow we get to see the outers!" Seiya said happily as he lay on the couch in their old apartment.  
  
"Oh yay..." Yaten mumbled as she sat near Seiya's feet. "I bet Haruka-san will be thrilled to see us..."  
  
"Yep!" Seiya sang cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Because I'm not totally unlovable!" he grinned. Yaten tackled him.  
  
"Of course you're not unlovable!" she growled happily, tickling Seiya. "Why would you ever think that!?"  
  
"I don't...anymore!" Seiya giggled. "Stop! That tickles!"  
  
"I know!" Yaten laughed, not stopping.  
  
"Get off! Get off!" Seiya yelped through giggles. "Not funny! NOT funny!"  
  
"Then why are you laughing!?"  
  
"I can't...help it! Get off! Taiki! Help!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, this is kinda funny..." Taiki said.  
  
"Taiki!"  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll help." Taiki came and lifted Yaten off of Seiya.  
  
"Put me down!" Yaten squealed kicking and thrashing about.  
  
"You know, if your life was videotaped it would sell good!" a light, cheerful voice sang.  
  
"Who's there!?" Seiya called.  
  
"Oh, calm down! I'm right here!" the voice sang from the window.  
  
"Luna!" all three Lights said at once.  
  
"Unison. How cute!" she said bounding up to them. "So Usagi wasn't kidding. You really are back!"  
  
"Taiki! Put me down!" Yaten said, clawing at Taiki's hands. Taiki dropped him on top of Seiya.  
  
"Ow!" they both moaned. Luna giggled.  
  
"Well, I should be going. I just wanted to see if everyone was playing a mean joke on me. Ja ne!" Luna headed toward the window.  
  
"Bye Luna!" the Lights sang, again in unison.  
  
"Bye!" she giggled, leaping out the window.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Mommy?" a small voice called. Makoto looked up from the cake she was frosting.  
  
"What do you need Sweetie?" she asked. A small girl, about 3 or 4 years old was at her feet. She had brown hair up in a short, curled ponytail. Her big green eyes gazed up at Makoto.  
  
"Ungry!" the girl said.  
  
"Motoki?" Makoto called. "Can you find Akiko something to eat? I'm in the middle of baking!"  
  
"Sure!" Motoki said coming into the room. He swooped Akiko up in his arms. "So what does my sweetheart want?"  
  
"Cokie!"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Kine wit soogor ahn tup!"  
  
"Ginger ones?"  
  
"Yuh!"  
  
"Crisp or soft?"  
  
"Oft!"  
  
Motoki handed her a cookie out of one of many jars. She munched on it happily.  
  
"So, do you think she'll be a sailor senshi like you?" Motoki asked his wife.  
  
"Of course!" Makoto said confidently. "Someone has to carry on the Jupiter pride!"  
  
Motoki smiled as he carried Akiko out of the kitchen. He was glad that he was more to Makoto than just someone who reminded her of her old boyfriend...  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Mm..." Yaten opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into shinning blue ones. "Seiya?"  
  
Seiya was kneeling next to her bed staring at her.  
  
"Good morning!" he sang.  
  
"What are you doing up at 4:15!" Yaten gasped, glancing at the clock.  
  
"I've been watching you sleep!" Seiya announced.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Yaten hissed. "You'll be exhausted!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, and you're just so cute when you're asleep! So fall asleep! Don't mind me!"  
  
"Don't mind you?! Are you nuts!? I can't fall asleep with you staring at me!"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave until you fall asleep."  
  
Seiya left. Yaten yawned and rolled over drifting back to sleep. Seiya peeked in, seeing that Yaten was asleep he quietly crept into the room and stared at the girl's pale face. He smiled softly, he tried to figure out why he hadn't realized sooner that he loved Healer.  
  
"So pretty..." he murmured quietly. "And soon, all mine..."  
  
  
End Chapter one  
  
Do you like? If nobody likes, I won't continue. So please tell me if it sucks or is good. If I made a mistake or said something wrong please tell me politely, as in not a flame. I hope it's okay, Minako said it was good, so I decided to post it. It's my first serious (as in not stupid) romance story. So review please?  
  
~ Keiko  



	2. Roses

Happiness  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I . Don't . Own . Sailormoon . Or much of anything for that matter. I have a cat. A cat.  
Author notes: I only got a few reviews, but since I wrote the next part for Minako, I guess I might as well post it ne? Either way, here's chapter two for anyone who cares to read it.   
  
~*~ Story Start ~*~  
  
"Morning!" Taiki said as Yaten walked sleepily out of her room.  
  
"Is it?" Yaten mumbled. Taiki sighed and turned back to his newspaper. Seiya was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Seiya?"  
  
"Dunno." Taiki said. "He got up and left before I even woke up."  
  
Just then there was a timid knock on the door. Yaten tried to pull herself together as she went to answer it. When she opened her eyes she saw two little girls. One, with short brown hair, she recognized to be Nabiki, the other, was Kasumi.  
  
"Hello!" Yaten smiled at them.  
  
"Hi!" Kasumi said, beaming. Nabiki waved shyly.  
  
"Where's your mom?" Yaten asked, leaning down.  
  
"Mommy's at the park!" Kasumi said. "I heard her tell Daddy that you guys lived in this building."  
  
"Does she know you're here?" Taiki called. Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"How did you know which room was ours?" Yaten asked. Nabiki pointed at the name plate.  
  
"We looked at all the name plates 'till we saw 'Kou' or 'Hikari' then we knocked." Kasumi said. (note: the kanji for 'Kou' can also be read as 'Hikari')  
  
"Well, I think that your Mommy and Daddy, might be worried about you." Yaten said. "How 'bout we go find them?"  
  
"Kay!" Kasumi smiled. "If we can be with you!"  
  
"Well, I need to put better clothes on quick. Come in?" Yaten said. The two girls walked in. "Taiki would you watch them a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Taiki said, eye on the girls walking around the room. Yaten disappeared into her room for less than two minutes, then she was out, leading the girls out the door. After they went down the first set of stairs, Nabiki got tired, so Yaten picked up the small girl and carried her on one hip. Kasumi was hanging onto her free hand. When they were outside, Yaten noticed Nabiki's dress. It was cute, but was obviously not picked out by the girl's high class mother.  
  
"Nabiki!" Yaten said. "I love your dress!"  
  
Nabiki smiled softly.  
  
"Ah picked it out muhself." She said quietly. Yaten smiled.  
  
"Really?" she said. "It's very pretty!"  
  
"And I did her hair!" Kasumi said quickly, pulling on Yaten's arm. Yaten smiled at her.  
  
"Did you really?" she asked. "It looks wonderful! So do you!"  
  
Kasumi beamed. Then they heard shouting.  
  
"Nabiki!" a tearful female voice called. "Kasumi! Where are you!?!"  
  
"Nabiki! Kasumi!" a man's voice yelled. "Where are you?!"  
  
"Please! Nabiki! Kasumi!!" the woman cried.  
  
"Rei!" Yaten called. "Rei! Yuuichirou! Nabiki and Kasumi are here!"  
  
The raven haired woman spun around and saw Yaten. She saw her daughters and rushed forward, taking Nabiki from Yaten's arms, and kneeling down to hug Kasumi.  
  
"How did you find them?" she asked, hugging the girls, Yuuichirou, holding Akane, behind her.  
  
"They found me!" Yaten said. "They came and knocked on the door, looking for me! I figured you'd be worried, so I brought them here."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Rei said. Then she whispered to the girls. "Don't leave like that without asking Mommy or Daddy. Okay?"  
  
"Kay..." Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"Sorry Mommy." Kasumi added.  
  
"Yeah, sorry..." Nabiki said. Rei stood up, carrying Nabiki and smiled at Yaten.  
  
"I'm sorry if they were a problem..." she said. Yaten shook her head and smiled.  
  
"No problem whatsoever." She said. "They were perfect angels."  
  
"I'm glad." Rei said. She turned to the girls. "We should go home. We can visit Yaten some other time."  
  
"Kay!" Kasumi smiled. She hugged Yaten's legs quickly. "Bye!"  
  
"Buh-bye..." Nabiki waved. Yaten smiled at them.  
  
"Bye!" she said. "I'll come see you sometime!"  
  
"Thanks again." Rei said. Yaten nodded. Rei turned to leave, with Kasumi following.  
  
"Call us, we'd love to have you and Seiya over sometime." Yuuichirou said before following his wife. Yaten smiled.  
  
"Kay." She said. As soon as the man had left, she headed back to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Find Rei?" Taiki asked when Yaten walked in.  
  
"Yeah, she was really worried." Yaten shook her head. "Those girls! I still can't believe they came all the way to our apartment by themselves. I promised them I visit them though, so don't let me forget to call Rei sometime this week."  
  
Taiki nodded, turning back to the newspaper. Yaten headed toward the couch. Just as she was about to sit, the doorbell rang. She growled and walked to the door. She opened it, slightly annoyed. There was no one there. She was about to slam the door, in hopes that whoever had rang the bell would hear it, when she looked down.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. There at her feet, lay six perfect red roses. She gently picked them up, looking for the tag. She found it and opened it.  
  
"What's it say?" Taiki asked, as Yaten closed the door.  
  
"It says..." Yaten opened the tag. "To Yaten, just wanted to let you know that you're beautiful and that...love...sweetest person...from Seiya..."  
  
"Aw." Taiki rolled his eyes as Yaten went all 'sparkly'. "How cute."  
  
"He sent me roses!" Yaten giggled. "Roses!"  
  
"Yes. That's the typical romantic flower..." Taiki sighed.  
  
"But...they're red roses!" Yaten grinned.  
  
"Yes." Taiki rolled his eyes. "We've established that."  
  
"No, no, no...don't you know what red roses stand for?" Yaten blinked. "They mean eternal love!"  
  
She giggled. Taiki sighed again, and turned back to his newspaper.  
  
"Uh-huh." He said. Yaten stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Don't ruin my fun." She said.  
  
"Fine, fine, forget I said anything." Taiki said, waving his hand.  
  
"Gladly." Yaten said, happily gazing at the flowers. She heard Taiki mutter something but she didn't bother to find out what. She got up and after putting the roses in a pretty vase near her bed, settled down in front of the TV. After flipping through channels for awhile, she saw Seiya. She stopped at that channel.  
  
"Really?" the reporter was saying. "What's her name?"  
  
"Uh...well...see, her name is Yaten..." Seiya said nervously. The reporter blinked.  
  
"Y-Yaten?" she stammered. Yaten grinned. This would be interesting. Taiki had come over to watch.  
  
"So he got roped into a interview already..." he said. Yaten nodded. "Wonder what he'll say."  
  
"Do you think he'll tell that I'm a girl?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Most likely." Taiki said. "He's an awful liar."  
  
"Is Yaten...a girl?" the reporter asked slowly. Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Well..." he said. "...no..."  
  
"Is the Yaten you mean a girl?"  
  
"Well...sort of..."  
  
"Are you and Yaten, as in Three Lights Yaten, a couple?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
The reporter fainted. Seiya grinned. Yaten and Taiki both laughed.  
  
"He's so cute." Yaten grinned as the show cut to commercial. Taiki smiled and walked back to the kitchen table.  
  
"Tell me if they continue that." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay." Yaten replied. She shook her head. So cute.  
  
End Chapter two  
  
*grins* Seiya _is_ so cute isn't he. Well, I know this isn't the best, but hey. I try. Review please?  



	3. Did they?

Happiness  
By: Keiko Nakamoto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. I WISH I did, but I don't...See, the name says 'Keiko Nakamoto' not 'Naoko Takeuchi'.  
Notes: Okay, um, all my longer stories need at least one really odd chapter. So, here's this one's. I'll work everything out and make it more normal again next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So..." Taiki said.  
  
"So..." Seiya replied.  
  
"Uh, I saw your interview." Taiki said. Seiya grinned.  
  
"Really?" he asked. Then the grin faded. "Is Yaten mad about it? I haven't seen her all day..."  
  
"No, she thought it was cute." Taiki smiled. "And she loved the flowers."  
  
Seiya grinned again.  
  
"Good. I hand picked those..." he said. "So where is she?"  
  
Taiki shrugged.  
  
"I have no clue." He said. "She left early this morning and I haven't seen her since. Maybe she's trying to get back at you for skipping out on us yesterday."  
  
Seiya pouted. He was about to reply when the phone rang. Taiki answered.  
  
"Hello?" He was silent for a minute then his eyes grew wide. "You're kidding!? What channel!?"  
  
He listened for a second.  
  
"Thanks!" he said quickly before hanging up. He ran to the TV and switched it on. He quickly set it to a channel. Seiya walked over.  
  
"So..." a reporter was saying. "Is it really true that you and Seiya are a couple?"  
  
"Yup." Yaten said with a smile. "He sent me flowers!"  
  
Taiki nudged Seiya.  
  
"See. She was obsessive about the flowers." He said. Seiya smiled. Onscreen, the reporter sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes. Flowers. How...sweet." He said. "So, how far have you two gone?"  
  
Yaten blinked and blushed a pretty pink. Taiki turned to look at Seiya.  
  
"Yes." He said. "How far HAVE you two gone?"  
  
Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, you know when I got home last night?" he said. Taiki nodded. "Well...you were asleep, and Yaten wasn't...so we..."  
  
"You didn't!" Taiki gasped, eyes wide. Seiya blushed and looked back at the TV. Yaten was playing with her ponytail.  
  
"Um...well..." she said nervously. "We've..."  
  
"Here, I'll rephrase that question." The reporter said gently. "Have you slept with Seiya?"  
  
"...um..." Yaten stared at her feet. Then she looked up, angry. "What business is it of yours ANYWAY!?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." The reporter said calmly. "So, will you two be getting married? Do you plan on raising a family?"  
  
"Uh..." Yaten's anger was replaced by confusion. "How should I know?!"  
  
"And is it true that you are in reality a girl?"  
  
"Yeah." She said. The reporter stared at her chest. Her face reddened in anger and she clobbered the reporter to the ground. "That's it. I don't have to take this."  
  
She walked haughtily off screen. Seiya smiled.  
  
"That's my Yaten." He said with a slight laugh. The phone rang again. Taiki went to answer it. A moment later he looked up at Seiya, cringing.  
  
"It's...for you..." he said, holding the phone out. Seiya took the phone warily. He put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL SEIYA!?!" a voice screamed out of the phone. "TELL ME YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH YATEN!!!!"  
  
"Um, okay..." Seiya said nervously. "I didn't sleep with Yaten."  
  
"Is that true?" the voice asked.  
  
"No." Seiya said with a hint of annoyance. "Who is this?"  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Oh. Hi. I assume you saw Yaten on TV..."  
  
"No, but it's already all over the news. HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH YATEN!?"  
  
"Very easily. First I..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You asked."  
  
"Did he?" a voice called in the background.  
  
"Yes." Minako answered it angrily. "Seiya. I'm gonna...huh? Mamoru!"  
  
There was an angry yell followed by a click. Seiya returned the phone to the receiver, confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I...can't...believe it..." Usagi said, wide eyed. Chibiusa was equally shocked, as were Makoto, Rei, Mamoru, and Ami. Minako was still angry. Yuuichirou was in another room, watching the younger children and Motoki was at work.  
  
"They...they..." Makoto said, working her jaw.  
  
"We're going over there." Minako said. "NOW."  
  
She pulled the others up and herded them to the door.  
  
"We'll go talk to them about this." Mamoru tried to calm down Minako. "We'll see if it's even true."  
  
"He said! He SAID it was true!" Minako hissed. Mamoru sweatdropped and prayed that this was just a big misunderstanding. Seiya and Yaten wouldn't do that, right? But now...now he wasn't so sure. He helped Minako lead the others out the door.  
  
'Why do I always end playing referee?' he thought mournfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit..." Seiya swore to himself. They were coming here, no doubt to kill him. Why couldn't they just stay out of his business?  
  
"Hi." Yaten said, walking in. Seiya rushed to lock the door behind her. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Shhh!" Seiya said. "They could be here any minute! Act like we're not here!"  
  
Yaten blinked, just now noticing that the lights were all out. She turned and looked at Seiya.  
  
"Who could be here?"  
  
"The inner senshi!"  
  
Yaten blinked again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Minako wants to kill me!"  
  
Yaten shook her head and walked away, toward her room.  
  
"Whatever." She said. "Come and get me when you've decided to make sense again."  
  
She closed her door. Seiya frowned after her and went into the kitchen where he found a pot and put it on his head as a helmet. Then he armed himself with a spatula and hid.  
  
Sure enough, he soon heard angry pounding on the door. Yaten and Taiki came out of their rooms, surprised that Seiya wasn't kidding. Minako DID sound like she wanted to kill Seiya.  
  
Seiya handed Taiki and Yaten 'helmets' and 'weapons'. Yaten got a strainer and a ladle, while Taiki got a saucepan and a salad tong thingy. Seiya hid Yaten in the living room and Taiki in the hall, and he returned to the kitchen.  
  
Soon enough, the door flew open.  
  
"Um, Minako?" Makoto said. "I don't think they're home."  
  
"LIES!" Minako yelled. "I KNOW they're here! They're just hiding!"  
  
"C'mon, Minako, let's go." Usagi said. Minako shook her head and switched on the lights. She began prowling around. Unfortunately for Yaten, she chose to search the living room first. After searching around a bit, she looked under the coffee table and was greeted with a hard smack on the head.  
  
Yaten sped out from the table and into the hall while Minako was still screaming 'bloody murder'.  
  
"Now what?" Yaten hissed to Taiki. The tall boy just shrugged.  
  
"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Minako screeched. Everyone pointed to the hall. Minako peered in and was this time greeted by two hard whacks on the head. Taiki and Yaten bolted to the kitchen.  
  
"This is reeeeally stupid." Usagi said flatly. "Reeeeeeeeally stupid."  
  
The other girls nodded.  
  
"What are we at now?" Rei asked.  
  
"Three Lights, three. Minako, zero." Ami replied. Rei nodded.  
  
"OWWWWW!" Minako screeched. The others looked up just in time to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki run out the door.  
  
"Ja matta!" they called. Usagi blinked. Rei blinked. Ami blinked. Makoto blinked. Mamoru sighed. Minako wailed. And this chapter ended.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Yeah, it was terrible, but oh well. At least it's finished.  



	4. Sweet? Sure. Stupid? Yes.

Happiness  
By: Me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, or any other anime I make reference to. T_T  
Notes: I'm baaaaaa~aaaaaaaak!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ * ~  
  
Minako was grinning. Minako was sitting on the Three Light's couch. Yaten was sitting across from her. Seiya was hiding in the kitchen with his spatula. Taiki was standing behind Minako ready to knock her unconscious if need be, with Mamoru next to him as backup. The inner senshi were sitting near Yaten, ready to protect him.  
  
"Minako." Yaten said calmly. Minako grinned maniacally at him. "Why do you want to kill Seiya?"  
  
"Seiya slept with Yaten." She replied. Yaten sighed.  
  
"Yes. Seiya slept with me. Why do you want to kill him?"  
  
"Yaten's mine."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Yaten is _not_ yours!" Seiya screamed from the kitchen.  
  
"Minako." Yaten said slowly. "I think you've begun to develop a bit of an obsession…"  
  
"I have _NOT_!"  
  
"…and I'm afraid if it goes any further I'll have a restraining order placed on you."  
  
"You'll WHAT?" everyone screeched (except Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki).  
  
"I'll not have her attacking me or Seiya constantly." Yaten replied calmly. "I have no doubt that I'm stronger than her, but I'd rather not have to resort to blasting her to kingdom come."  
  
Minako sweatdropped.  
  
"Therefore, I'll give you exactly one week to…overcome…this problem." Yaten continued. "After that…"  
  
"Fine!" Minako burst out. "Fine, I'll try."  
  
"Good!" Yaten smiled pleasantly. "Glad to hear it, now if you don't mind…"  
  
"Yes. We should go." Mamoru said quickly, running around the couch to where the girls were and grabbing as many of them as he could. He then proceeded to shove them out the door.  
  
"Would you really do that to Minako?" Taiki asked, sitting down next to Yaten.  
  
The silver-haired girl laughed.  
  
"Of COURSE not!" she said. "To be completely honest, I'd miss her if I did something like that."  
  
Taiki sweatdropped.  
  
"Is she gone?" Seiya shouted.  
  
"Yes." Yaten and Taiki responded. Seiya slunk out of the kitchen, looking cautiously around. Yaten grinned and hugged him.  
  
"You're so cute!" she squealed. Taiki sweatdropped more while Seiya grinned.  
  
"Cutest in the universe baby." He said, swinging Yaten around and kissing her. Taiki sighed and turned away.  
  
"You two are disgusting." He muttered, slinking away to his room. Yaten giggled.  
  
"He thinks we're disgusting." She said, grinning. Seiya grinned back at her.  
  
"Well, I think he's boring." He said, pulling Yaten toward his room. Yaten leaned forward and pulled Seiya into another kiss.  
  
"Ohh~ I think so too cutie, I think so too."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Taiki was walking through the park. Originally he had planned to stay at home and write poetry, but certain…sounds from Seiya's room…distracted him. So now he was walking down a pretty path toward a pond.  
  
"Stupid little…" he muttered.  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
Taiki stopped and looked up into surprised blue eyes.  
  
"Ami!" he gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. Taiki smiled.  
  
"I was escaping the 'happy couple'." He said. Ami sweatdropped.  
  
"I was just coming for a nice walk." She said, smiling. "Care to join me?"  
  
Taiki smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yaten?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"More than anything else in the universe, Yaten."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Minako dear?" a woman called. "Minako, someone's on the phone for you. Minako?"  
  
"Just a minute mom!" Minako called. Sadly, she tossed another pamphlet into the garbage. She was disposing of all unnecessary Yaten pictures. Doubles, ones that were too small anyway, and ones that weren't her favorites etc.. Slowly, she got up and grabbed the phone. Covering the receiver she called, "GOT IT!"  
  
"Kay!" her mom called up and hung up her extension.  
  
"Hello?" Minako said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Minako." Usagi's voice said. "I was wondering, could you take care of Chibiusa for me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, why?" Minako said. There was a long pause. Minako grinned. "Okay, I get it."  
  
"…"  
  
"What time should I pick her up?"  
  
"Noon okay?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Thank you so much Minako."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Click.  
  
Minako sighed. Getting rid of Yaten stuff, and watching Chibiusa tomorrow. Oh for joy. She shook her head, and picked up the next box of pictures.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Life is dull." Yaten said flatly, staring up at Seiya's ceiling. Seiya laughed quietly, stroking Yaten's silver hair.  
  
"No it's not." He said. "You just have to know where to look for the interesting things."  
  
"Is that so." Yaten said.  
  
"It is." Seiya nodded. Yaten sighed, and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Maybe." She said quietly. Seiya smiled and hugged her.  
  
"For example…" he said. "_You_ are anything but dull."  
  
Yaten blushed faintly.  
  
"You're beautiful, and witty…" Seiya continued. "And sweet, and fun to be around. You're amazing."  
  
Yaten smiled.  
  
"And you're gorgeous, and smart…" Yaten whispered. "You're a dream come true, you're perfection."  
  
"Not nearly as perfect as you." Seiya murmured. Yaten grinned.  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that."  
  
Seiya laughed.  
  
~ Owari  
  
*smiles* yeah, that last bit was stupid and sappy. Sorry. 


End file.
